


King's Pet

by SpyroForLife



Series: Tomco One-Shots [10]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Clothed Sex, Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Servant, NSFW, One-Shot, Smut, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: King Tom has his loyal servant, Marco, come in to entertain him.





	King's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> For corruptapostasy.

Tom tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne. His three eyes were trained on the far door. He had no appointments for at least two hours, but he didn’t have anywhere else to be, so he was lounging in the comfortable chair. Back when his father was king, the throne had been rigid obsidian, unforgiving and forcing you to sit up straight. Upon assuming the throne, Tom had immediately had the old one removed and replaced with one of carved oak wood and red satin cushions, with a matching throne in blue for his husband. He didn’t care if comfort was considered “weak.” He was the king now and he did things his way.

When a few minutes passed without anyone entering, Tom huffed and checked his watch. Sure, he wasn’t expecting any guests. But he was expecting someone far more important than a mere guest. They seem to have gotten cold feet, though. Even though Tom already assured them that the throne room would be empty other than them. The guards had been ordered to clear out.

Tom was starting to consider looking for them when one of the doors opened, a lone human stepping in.

The king smiled and settled back, lacing his fingers together. “There you are. I was afraid you had gotten lost.” When the other just nervously fidgeted, he raised his voice. “Come forward, let me see you.”

The human walked slowly toward him. As he passed into the light, Tom sat up, appreciating how handsome he was, as he so often did. The man clutched at the seam of his silk robe, not quite meeting Tom’s eyes. But finally he was standing right in front of the throne, and Tom chuckled.

“No need to be so tense,” he said. When the other blushed, he continued, “You’re very handsome, Marco.”

Marco looked at him, slowly letting go of the robe. Tom realized it hadn’t been tied and he was just holding it shut. Now it drifted open, and Tom saw him wearing a fishnet half shirt and leather short shorts underneath. His own face heated up, especially when he saw the thin chain hanging down Marco’s front, attached to a leather collar.

“I… Put the stuff on. Like you asked,” Marco said, brushing his hand through his hair. Tom’s eyes followed the motion. “You like it?”

Tom smirked, trying to show confidence even as his heart gave a very flustered flip. “Absolutely. You look good.” He saw that Marco had come here barefoot, as he usually did when walking around the palace in casual wear. That would make things easier later.

Tom reached over to take hold of the chain, feeling the metal. Thin, but it wouldn’t snap easily. He met Marco’s eyes. “Safe word is horseradish.”

Marco snorted, then said, “Excellent choice… My king.”

Tom tugged lightly, and Marco stepped forward, standing between Tom’s spread knees. “So, you’re my new servant, are you?”

Marco glanced toward the door, and then back at Tom. “I am. What do you ask of me, my king?”

Tom knew he was unsure about doing this sort of thing outside the bedroom, so he decided to calm him. “First, I must ask you to relax. We’re alone here, no one is going to intrude.”

Marco nodded, and rested his hands on Tom’s thighs. “Right. Forgive me, I just don’t want anyone to pass judgment.”

“Ha, who cares if they do? I’m in charge and you’re mine, I can do as I like with my servant.” Tom gave the chain a firmer tug, and Marco’s back went rigid. “Now then, you were sent to me to serve me. But here’s the thing… I have so many servants. What are you going to do to set yourself apart?”

“Ah, well…” Marco bit his lip, then said, “I’ll do whatever you want, Master.”

Tom’s pupils dilated slightly, and he twirled the chain around a finger. “Whatever I want, you say?” His voice gave a barely perceptible rasp. “Well, there are many things I want. But are you attentive enough to figure out what they are?”

Marco offered a smile. “I can think of one thing.” He stroked Tom’s thighs, seeing him rest them further apart, and Marco got down on a knee. When one of his hands roamed toward Tom’s crotch, his partner inhaled, and touched Marco’s chin, lifting it.

“Bold, aren’t you?” Tom asked.

“Sure am,” Marco answered, giving him a cheeky smile. He palmed Tom’s crotch, and felt his hips twitch. He was getting aroused already, and warmth flushed in Marco’s body. “I can tell what you want… And I’m here to give it to you.”

Tom took a breath, and lowered his hand, brushing the robe from Marco’s shoulder. “Drop your robe. Let me see you.”

Marco straightened up, letting him see as he shrugged the robe off. It fell to the floor, and Tom looked him over. He appreciated how the fishnet barely concealed his toned chest, how the shorts hugged his thighs and ass. Satisfied, he sat back again, gathering up the chain until he held it right at the collar, pulling Marco’s head forward.

“Very well. Give me what I want,” Tom ordered. For a moment, Marco didn’t respond, and Tom thought he wasn’t going to listen. Then Marco moved, nosing along the inside of Tom’s thigh. He looked up, watching Tom’s face as he pressed his lips to Tom’s crotch. Tom groaned, shifting slightly, and Marco felt his erection strain underneath the tight fabric. Marco obeyed the pressure on his neck and opened his mouth, using his tongue to prod curiously. Tom’s grip tightened, his other hand sinking into Marco’s hair. Encouraged, Marco began exploring. He ran his tongue along Tom’s length, putting pressure on it, finding the tip and teasing there before going back down.

“Fuck, that’s good… You’re a very devoted servant,” Tom growled, pulling Marco back. He blinked up at him. “I want to feel your lips on my skin.”

Marco didn’t need any further instruction. He fumbled for Tom’s fly, undoing the buttons and opening it. He realized Tom wasn’t wearing underwear, and when he eased the fabric down a bit, Tom reached down to pull himself free with a sigh of relief.

Marco took a few moments to appreciate his hard cock, before looking back up. Tom met his gaze with a demanding stare. “Go on. Treat me.”

Marco ran his tongue against his underside, making him tremble. When he reached the head, Marco placed a chaste kiss on it and went back down. His knee started to hurt, and he shifted so he was resting his weight on both knees.

“You should probably kneel on your robe, something tells me you’ll be down there a while,” Tom commented.

Marco leaned back, folding the robe and placing it on the floor. He knelt on it, which took care of the discomfort. “Good idea, Master.”

“Mm, Master. I like the way you say that.” Tom guided him forward. “Keep using that talented mouth of yours.”

Marco returned to kissing along his length. He was more confident now, safe in Tom’s presence. He slipped his tongue out, teasing over Tom’s tip and making him buck before going back down.

“You fucking tease,” Tom grunted. He gripped Marco’s collar, jolting him up. “Suck me off.”

Marco’s cheeks burned, and he chuckled as he looked at Tom’s needy expression. “Anything for you, Master.” He slid him partway into his mouth. Tom was hot, and Marco tasted precum. He closed his eyes, easing him in a little further, listening closely. Tom’s breath hitched as it always did when he did this, and he loved it. Letting Tom’s hold on his neck tell him what to do, he took him in all the way, giving him little time to get used to it.

“Aah…” Tom shivered, free hand patting Marco’s hair shakily. “That’s it… Go on, pleasure me.”

Marco got to it, bobbing his head along Tom’s cock, savoring its taste and Tom’s soft mewls. He was trying to hold them in, but Marco caught them. He used his tongue, dragging it along the underside, occasionally wrapping it around Tom’s tip before taking him in deep again. He was easily able to deepthroat him, pleased with how Tom’s legs quivered and his hips rocked to meet him.

Marco’s fingers explored, along Tom’s hips and to the hem of his shirt. He explored under it, nails scraping lightly along his skin, and Tom moaned. A shot of heat buried in Marco’s gut. He sped up, wanting to hear more.

“You’re good, servant…” Tom murmured breathlessly. He pulled Marco along, guiding his rhythm, and tugged on his hair. “So good, aah…”

Marco’s fingers made their way to Tom’s back, digging in hard. Tom arched, pushing himself more roughly down Marco’s throat.

“You’re really, aah… Worth it. B-best servant I’ve ever had, though… Nn, you still aren’t quite good enough to get me to come, are you?”

Marco gave him an indignant look, suckling on him more firmly, until he had to struggle to maintain his composure. Even so, Marco could feel the muscles in his legs tensing, as he drew close to finishing.

Tom pulled him away, and Marco coughed at the tension on his throat. He panted, saliva running down the corner of his mouth, as Tom held him there, catching his breath. “Good effort, but I’m going to need a little more from you. You’ve shown me that you want to be more than a servant… You want to be my little pet, don’t you?”

Marco swallowed, cock twitching with interest. Tom smiled and pulled him up, guiding him to sit in his lap. Marco squirmed, and Tom rubbed himself against his backside. “O-of course I’ll do that,” Marco replied.

“Of course you will. You’re such a good boy.” Tom stroked his cheek, and kissed his forehead before tightening his hold on the chain and pulling. “Head back.”

“Ah.” Marco tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling. He felt Tom touch his chest.

“Arms behind your back.”

Marco put them behind his back, and for a few moments Tom was quiet. Then he ran his thumb down Marco’s chest, rubbing small circles through the fishnet. His touch was hot against Marco’s skin, and when he reached a nipple, Marco had to bite his lip to hold in a moan. Tom rubbed the bud, and Marco closed his eyes, feeling it grow firm. Tom leaned in, and Marco gasped when he licked him, before closing his mouth and sucking on the sensitive nipple. Tom lingered there, stroking Marco’s other nipple and getting it to stiffen as well.

“Aah…” Marco groaned, unable to help it.

“Ssh, good servants don’t talk unless given permission,” Tom said.

Marco bit his lip again, arms straining as he tried to hold still. Tom finally left his chest alone, lapping along his abdomen, following the line of muscle down. He kept hold of the chain, but his other hand reached down and grabbed Marco’s butt, lifting him up. Marco scrambled to balance on his knees on the chair. Luckily it was large and he had room, but it was unexpected. He almost looked down, but a yank of the chain made him gag and look up again.

“No peeking,” Tom said. Marco groaned and closed his eyes, waiting to see what Tom was up to. After a couple moments, he had his answer. Tom tugged his waistband down, and then said, “Panties?”

Marco shifted. “Do you like them, Master?”

Tom gave an appreciative hum. “Very much. They’re delightful.”

The pair Marco was wearing were red and frilly, a favorite during their play. Even so, they never stayed on long.

Tom kissed his arousal, nuzzling along the base, exhaling hot air against Marco’s groin. He trembled, fingers clenching. The fabric made the touches feel strange and light, and while he usually liked it, this particular situation made it frustrating. He moved his hips, and Tom finally hooked a finger under a strap, pulling them down and letting Marco’s cock out.

“You look like you’re ready for me,” Tom said quietly. He brushed his cheek along the length, and then kissed Marco’s hip. “What a lovely, devoted pet I have. I’m going to treat you so well.”

He eased Marco back down, pulling his shorts and panties down to his knees. His fingers explored along his ass, before dipping underneath, finding their way to his entrance.

Tom dropped the chain, and Marco looked down at him. This time, Tom allowed it. He swallowed. “You already prepared yourself?” He seemed genuinely surprised.

Marco chuckled, pleased at having thrown him off. “Yes, Master. I hope that’s alright.”

Tom pressed a finger inside, sliding it against Marco’s sweet spot and making him moan. “Perfectly alright. I find your eagerness… Very sexy.” He worked in a second finger, making sure he was loose enough, and it took everything Marco had not to rock against him.

“Please, Master… Fuck me,” Marco pleaded earnestly. Tom’s breath hitched, eyes widening. Marco continued, “Fuck me right here, on your throne, I’m your most loyal servant and you deserve to indulge in me.” His hand slid down Tom’s front, tracing over his arousal. “Take me, I’m yours.”

Tom snapped. “Yes, you are,” he growled, removing his fingers and grasping Marco’s hips. He pulled him down, and Marco braced himself with his ankles, pressing carefully against Tom’s cock. It was hard, leaking against his behind, and he could tell by the demon’s panting that he was turned on beyond belief. If Marco waited any longer, he would probably start clawing at him. He slid himself down onto Tom’s tip, back curling at the initial uncomfortable stretch, but then he relaxed and took it in deeper.

Tom shuddered, both arms wrapping Marco into a tight embrace, supporting him as he lowered down. He nosed against Marco’s throat, whining needfully. His breath was hot, and Marco felt his teeth scrape his skin.

“Easy, my king,” he whispered to him. One of Tom’s long ears twitched. “It’s just us. No need to be hasty.”

“I won’t be,” Tom replied, voice ragged. “I’m going to savor you.” He bit down on the chain, and pulled on it as he pressed his hips up, filling Marco completely.

“Aah…” Marco arched, thighs spreading, though his knees were somewhat trapped by his shorts. His arms, which have managed to stay behind his back so far, finally reached forward, as he cautiously held Tom’s sides. “May I lean on you?”

“You may.” Tom relaxed into his hold, and for a few moments just kept him in his lap, enjoying how he felt around him. Then he moved his lips to Marco’s ear. “Ride me, servant.”

Marco took a breath, and lifted himself up. Tom helped him, and he went until only about an inch remained inside, before sliding back down. Tom sighed with pleasure, and Marco did as well when Tom rubbed along his sweet spot. Slowly he got into a rhythm, eyes falling shut as he concentrated on moving. Tom kept the chain clenched in his teeth, grunting and giving it small pulls to encourage Marco, his nails clawing into his sides as he supported him. Tom was a vocal lover, even with his teeth clenched, and Marco listened closely to every noise he made, not wanting to forget a single one.

“You’re so loyal,” Tom finally said, as he took over the pace, pounding in roughly enough to make Marco whimper. “What a perfect slave I’ve been sent, who wants only to please me, with… Nngh, with a hot ass and a pretty face to go with it! You’ve been waiting your whole life for this, haven’t you? Aah, you… You were so eager to fuck the king of the Underworld, and now here you are, as my obedient little pet. How is it? Does it live up to your fantasies?”

Marco took a few moments to process the questions, and then he opened his eyes slightly. Pleasure was written plainly across his features, and he had to take a few moments to catch his breath before managing, “This is wonderful, Master… Far better than any fantasies I could have had. You’re perfect.”

“I know I am.” Tom blushed, and Marco’s chest glowed with warmth. Tom focused on thrusting deeper, wanting Marco to feel even better. He felt Marco’s muscles tense, his husband breathing shallowly, hips jerking. Struggling to keep up. Tom smiled and raised his head, dropping the chain and looking into Marco’s eyes. “And you’re perfect too, pet.” He kissed him, leaning in and tilting his head to make it intimate, and Marco groaned as he responded. Tom felt a shiver go down his spine, and then he finished against Tom’s front.

“Got off already?” Tom asked, thrusting harder and making Marco yelp. “Guess it’s my turn then. Come here, let me taste you.”

Marco returned to kissing him, grunting at the overstimulation as Tom kept going, but it felt so good he didn’t mind. He let his mouth drift open, and Tom took control, tongue tracing along his lips, kissing him deep.

Though unsteady after his orgasm, Marco did his best to keep riding him, bouncing up and down on his cock, hands on Tom’s chest while Tom held him steady, and he could tell Tom was getting close. His thrusts were uneven, hips twitching, and he occasionally whined against Marco’s lips, body tensing.

Marco moved his hands to play with his hair, stroking around his horns. “You feel so good, Master. I want you to finish with me on top of you.”

Tom glanced at him, and desperately kissed him again, replying, “I’m close. I want to finish with you, want to fill your hot little ass and make you mine.” Marco blushed, and moved more firmly on his own, eyes drifting shut as he just focused on the friction, how Tom’s thick cock felt moving in and out of him, feeling himself grow hard again. He inhaled, noticing Tom’s pheromones, and kissed him again. He didn’t stay for long though, instead running his lips along the side of Tom’s face and over to his ear.

“Make me yours,” Marco murmured to him. “I already consider you my king, but if you want to completely own me, body and mind, then do this. Finish for me, I want to feel all your heat inside me.”

Tom’s movements stuttered, and he swore, head falling back as he finished with a keen.

Marco sighed out at the sensation of hot cum hitting his sweet spot and filling him, having his own brief but intense orgasm as well. He panted, exhausted now that the hormones were fading, but he felt really good.

Tom gathered up the chain, breathing deeply. “You’re mine, pet.”

Marco leaned toward him. “I sure am.”

For a few moments, Tom just held him in his lap, still buried inside him, just taking in how nice it was to enjoy their afterglows together. Then Marco grew restless and shifted, and Tom loosened his grip so Marco could pull off. Once separated, Marco turned and pushed his shorts and underwear the rest of the way off, and then turned back to Tom, sitting on his lap once more.

“Horseradish?” Marco prompted.

Tom immediately let go of him. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, I’m okay,” Marco said quickly. “Just, you know, ending the scene.”

“Ah.” Tom draped his arms around him again. “Wow, that was fun. How did you like it?”

“Heh, it was fun. Kinda embarrassing at first, but I liked it.”

“Yeah but you got really into it. I love roleplaying with you.” Tom reached up to the collar, gently unclasping it and taking it off. He ran his thumb against the red skin that was revealed. “Does this hurt at all?”

“No, it feels okay.”

“Good.” Tom leaned in to kiss it, and Marco leaned his head back, still trying to slow his breathing. That was exciting.

“So, Master,” Marco said, not missing the little intake of breath at the title. “Think we could go upstairs and clean up?”

“Of course.” Tom waited for him to stand, and got up too, awkwardly adjusting his clothes. His pants were wrinkled and his shirt had cum on it, and everything was pretty soaked with sweat. He waited as Marco gathered up his robe and other clothes, then took his hand, teleporting with him back to their room. After all that, it was time for a much-needed shower.


End file.
